


Jealous? Me? No.

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: Prompt: Oliver knows that he doesn't have to worry about Felicity and Roy but their platonic flirting annoys him ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jealous? Me? No.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Prompt: Oliver knows that he doesn't have to worry about Felicity and Roy but their platonic flirting annoys him ;)

Oliver looked up from his desk in the Foundry as Felicity and Roy descended the stairs.

"See, I told you it was good," She laughed, shoving him playfully.

"Yeah, yeah," He teased. "But next time I wanna try that buffalo chicken one. That looked good."

"What’re you two talking about?" Oliver asked, setting aside his quiver.

Ever since they cured Roy of the Mirakuru and he learned the truth about what he’d done, Felicity had helped him come to terms with what he did. They’d spent a few nights in the Foundry talking about it, something both Oliver and Diggle appreciated she did. What he hadn’t realized, however, was how close the two had really gotten. Roy had Thea, he knew that, but he couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach whenever the two entered the Foundry like this, laughing and chatting about things he wasn’t included in.

"Felicity took me to that pizza place over on Fourth," Roy explained, setting down his drink. 

"Yeah. You should’ve seen him, Oliver. He downed three slices from the meat lovers pie," She gushed. 

"You should’ve came, man," Roy said, grabbing a stool.

"I was in-"

"A meeting, I know," Felicity smiled, leaning back into her chair.

"Roy, don’t you have a shift in a few minutes?" Oliver asked, looking at his watch. 

"Oh, right. Thanks," He finished the rest of his drink and tossed it in the garbage can beside Felicity’s desk. Then, for the hell of it, he leaned down and burped in her ear.

"Oh, ew! Get out of here!" She laughed, punching him in the arm. He laughed as he jogged up the steps and into the club.

"Wow. So, you and Roy, huh?" Oliver couldn’t stop himself from asking.

"I’m sorry?" She asked incredulously, tilting her head. "What’s that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just didn’t realize how close the two of you have gotten," He shrugged, pulling his quiver in front of him again.

"You mean how all of us have gotten close to him? He’s part of the team now, Oliver."

"No, yeah. I know," He muttered, refusing to meet her gaze. 

"Oliver?" She got up from her seat and stood across from him, her arms crossed against her chest. "Do I detect jealousy?"

"Hm?" He blinked. "No. Not at all. And c’mon, Felicity. Me? Jealous of Roy?"

"Uh, huh. If you say so," She shrugged. "So then I guess that means that you won’t mind if he helped me move in some things from my attic?"

"That’s not necessary. I can move them," He said pointedly. "When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon?"

"I can do that." He nodded.

"Okay then. Thank you," She smiled to herself as she turned back to her monitors.


End file.
